A Bad Start Equals a Great End
by smileon
Summary: Tommy's in Montana and Jude's in Toronto. They're both dealing with different things. When they meet again anything can happen. Please r&r this is my first ff so I'm looking for criticism. Thankyou!
1. How Are You?

A/N: Ok, so I used to write when I was younger, so I'm not sure if I'm any good. This is my first fan fiction like ever. I have a pretty good idea where I would like this to go and there will be an ending. The first couple chapters are like fillers to set up what's going on. From what I have down so far, it seems like I'll be going back and forth between Jude and Tommy's point of view (POV) and possibly others if necessary. It starts exactly where season 2 ended, with Jude across the street from G-Major. I hope all goes well with this and since this is my first fan fiction reviews would be EXTREMELY appreciated. Anyway enough with my rambling and I guess let's start it off. : )

**Chapter 1: How Are You?**

**Jude POV G-Major, Toronto**

I'm standing across the street from G-Major at the news stand where Darius just left me. I can't believe I'm number one. I think only in my wildest dreams did I think this would ever happen. Even though I should be the happiest girl alive right now, sad to say I'm not. I just lied to Darius about what else might've happened in Barrie and only that but I have no idea where Tommy is and from what I just heard, neither does Darius.

A tap on my shoulder brings me out of my thoughts. I turn around to see Jamie, Sadie, and Kwest with these big goofy smiles on their faces.

"So how's it feel Harrison…" starts Jamie.

"To officially be the Princess of Rock?" finishes Kwest.

Sadie lunges at me. "I'm so happy for you Jude!"

"Wow, thanks guys! Um…it feels great I guess, almost surreal, but I'm definitely good."

"Well, it's the real deal," Jamie says as he puts his arm on my shoulder. "So how about we all head back across the street and get back to work?"

Sadie started to walk away. "Yea, I left the reception desk empty. P.S. has anyone told you that you're starting to act Liam a little more each day?" she said to Jamie as she pushed him lightly with her shoulder on her way by.

Jamie chased after her yelling hey. I felt the smile leave my face as I watched Jamie and Sadie enter G-Major. I started following their footsteps when again I felt another touch on my shoulder. Except this time it was a much firmer grasp, and the hand belonged to a concerned looking Kwest.

"What?" I asked, flashing a little smile.

"I heard about T's sudden leave of absence."

"Yea," was I could manage to say as I felt the smile leave my face.

"How are you? Honestly. I know you guys have your special thing and are close, that's why I wasn't upset when you wanted him as your producer again."

I looked at Kwest, and figured since running away, getting smashed unintentionally, and hitting number one wasn't helping me, maybe talking to someone could. So I took a deep sigh and led Kwest to a nearby bench on the busy street and took a seat.

"Honestly, huh? Not so well. He's like my rock ya know? And he's not here to share the glory of reaching number one. I sort of don't know what to do without him. It doesn't help that I have no idea where he is and he hasn't answered any of my 112 messages on his cell phone. Plus, it might not be so bad if he had actually said a real good-bye." I'm little peeved at this point of my rant. "I mean, he met me at the restaurant, looked at my blankly, and said 'I gotta go Jude, and I don't know if I'll be coming back, bye' and then just drove off with some short bald guy that I've never even seen before. I tried to get him to stop, but it didn't work. So I just went home. Who does that?"

By now, I was a little teary eyed, and just slightly angry. Kwest looked at me again, but this time with sad eyes, then a question I wasn't really expecting came out of his mouth…

"What happened in Barrie with Mason?"

I was contemplating on telling Kwest the whole truth that no one really knew yet. Sure Jamie and Mason know that I got drunk, but they don't know about the pictures that I'm pretty positive that guy took. I knew I could trust Kwest, but…wait, how does he know where I went last night? Then almost as if on cue…

"Jamie told me and Sadie about where he found you and the slightly hung over state you were in," he stated on a small chuckle to lighten the mood.

I found myself give a small laugh and told him that nothing happened that was worth mentioning, besides my getting smashed. For some reason I didn't tell him about the guy. I figured that I was already on relatively thin ice with Darius and just in case Kwest overreacted, I didn't want him to run to Darius and tell him.

"I hope he comes back soon or I at least hear from him." I said suddenly.

"Me too. I'm a little worried, seeing as how he's my best friend and all." He gave a small laugh. "Till then, if you need anything I'm around to talk to, I know you don't usually spill your thoughts to just anyone verbally, unless it's through a song of course :laugh: so thanks for talking with me."

I laughed again. "Thanks Kwest." I said as I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I appreciate that, it means a lot. I guess we should head back before they think we got hit by a bus or something, huh?"

Kwest threw his arm around my shoulder. "Yea, come on."

We walked back across the street to G-Major. Surprisingly, my talk with Kwest did make me feel a little better. Still, I just wish I knew where he was.

**Tommy POV Somewhere in Montana**

It's Sunday and it's raining…again. I left on Friday night after Jude's promotion concert and being late to our what could've been called a date. Speaking of Jude, I just got done listening to message 112. Is it sick that it makes me happy to know she cares from the amount of messages she left me? I don't know. Maybe I'll call her tonight if things are a bit calmer, not so tense like, later on tonight and I'll tell her…

"OUCH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING LANEY!"

The somewhat happy caramel skinned four year old just landed on my lap. I'm not sure if I'll be able to have kids anymore due to the severe pain in my crotch region.

"Sorry Tommy! I just wanted a story." She looked up at me almost on the verge on tears with those big brown eyes. She looks at me like that and I can't help but smile at my little niece and try to succumb to her every whim.

"Hmm…but there are so many stories to choose from, do you have a particular story in mind?"

"The Princess and the Pea!" she shouts.

That makes me a little sad. The Princess and the Pea was my sister's favorite fairy tale when we were kids. Humph. I still can't believe she's gone.

"Alright Laney." Said the voice of her father. He almost materialized out of thin air. "Let's give Uncle Tommy a few minutes to himself. Come inside and I'll tell you the story."

Her eyes nearly bugged out of her little head, "OKAY DADDY!"

And then they were gone, and I was left to my solitude on the porch. My sister was beautiful and pretty much everything I'm not. Leslie was brave and the most honest woman I ever knew. She did everything with such grace and care and was so meticulous about everything, that it's hard to believe she lost her life because of faulty brakes in her car. Something just doesn't fit, but I'm not sure if I should make something out of nothing because I could always be over-analyzing because I'm in pain, or at least that's what my mom said, but something just doesn't seem right. Oh well I guess.

I feel like a terrible person though. I miss my sister and I loved her dearly even though I didn't see her that often, but even now during all this, my thoughts are still leading me back to Jude and how I left her. I wish my father would've actually told me what happening back here while we were still in Toronto instead of making out like it was some huge catastrophe so I wouldn't have been all cold secret agent man on Jude. Not that my sister passing away isn't important, it's just I could've told her instead of acting like I was never coming back because it was something totally life-changing, not that her passing isn't, but…ugh…I don't know, hopefully you know what I mean. I feel like a dumb ass now. It's final. I'm calling Jude tonight and I'm goanna try to figure out when I'm going home.

Just then Darren, Leslie's husband, came out. "Laney's sleeping." I nod my head in silence. "I think we're going to have the funeral on Wednesday."

I just nodded my head again. I've been doing that a lot lately. Darren hasn't cried yet. Actually he hasn't shown much emotion at all. It kind of bothers me a little bit. I never really liked Darren much, and now that I haven't seen him cry or anything, it kind of makes me like him a little less. I've seen other spouses who have lost their love/soul mate and they're usually a little upset. I mean yes, they're strong, but I don't know. Pft, my mother's right, maybe I am just over-analyzing everything to deal with grief or whatever. It wouldn't be the first time. I have to sop that. Maybe being stoic and pretending to be all happy is how Darren deals with things.

"Quincy!" Darren shouts as he smacks my arm. I guess I've been quiet for a while.

"Yeah?"

"You alright? You seem all pensive like." Darren says with what I would call a touch of suspicion to his voice and a slightly weird look. I return a slightly strange stare and then just shrug it off.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I'm just goanna go make a phone call."

And with that, I left the porch a little on the uneasy side about Darren to go to my room and return a specific call to a specific blonde haired girl.

A/N: I don't anything from Instant Star. So how is it so far? I know it's a little boring, but please read and review. Since it is my first fan fiction I'm very interested to see what you guys have to say. Hope you come back for more! Thanks!


	2. Revelations and Suspicions

A/N: Here's the next part. Things should be picking up soon. I didn't mention this in the last post but when this occurs :fill in the blank: it just means an action. So on to the story. Thanks again: )

**Chapter 2: Revelations and Suspicions**

**Jude POV G-Major, Toronto**

My album's done so there's not really much for me to do around here, at least for now, but I'm finding the hustle and bustle of G-Major comforting in my somewhat depressive state. Besides, if Darius decides to set me up with interviews or some sort of album promotion thing I'll be here and ready!

:Gurgle:

Ugh…what time is it? 2 o'clock. I think my stomach just sent me the signal to let me know its ok to eat. I think I'll go look for A & R boy and see if he's feeling lunch.

I saw him in studio C with Kwest. I figured this is where I'd find him since he's pretty much serious with Patsy.

"Hey boys!" I said sitting down in a swivel chair.

"Jude! To what do we owe this pleasure?" Jamie asked in that Jamie-esque way.

With my best smile, "Well I figured since Patsy's recording we could grab some lunch at Pizza-Pizza down the street. What do ya say?"

"Well…" cue my pouty face.

"Please?"

"Okay, Okay! Just don't look at me like that."

Score! That face always works with him. Jamie told Patsy what was up and we were off to the pizza place where Jamie, Kat, and I used to go to all the time.

Lunch was going well. Jamie was telling me how well Patsy was doing and about a few other bands he was looking into that could possibly be the new and improved Nirvana type band. Somewhere around here I sort of started tuning Jamie out. I didn't mean to, but the table next to us was taking pictures. It looked like it was the little girls birthday or something and they took her out for a small lunch.

I'm having thoughts about last night. I feel this rock hard thing settle in my stomach. All I think about are the flashes in my eyes. Ut-Oh. Jamie stopped talking. He's looking at me funny. Oh no, please don---

"Jude, tell me what's wrong. I've known you for almost ever. I know all your faces that you make. I know when you're worried, scared, and sad, and---

"Jamie it's just Tommy." I tried to cut him off from going on some tangent but it didn't stop him.

"No Jude. It's not just Tommy. You're much too strong to let just one guy get to you, no matter what." He's just staring at me now. I'm ashamed and embarrassed to tell him what I think definitely happened. Before I begin to look down and become overly interested in my shoes, Jamie gets a new look. A look that if we were on TV a light bulb would appear above his head and light up with a noise and everything just clicks in his head.

"Oh no, Jude, you didn't do anything with that guy Mason thought was hot did you?"

I tried to play it off like I didn't know anything about a guy. He gave me a look that was just screaming "cut the crap." So him being Jamie, I remembered I can trust him with anything and sighed. Before I knew it, I was telling him everything I had told Kwest earlier that day, except I included what I'm positive happened with the pictures.

"Jude, I think if pictures were really taken of you lying on a bed drunk, they'd sell for pretty big bucks at this point, and he knows who you are. I think that he'll try to get money from you, or at least that's what I would do if I was some college guy and wanted money. And plus, that's what happens in movies." He added on a small chuckle trying to lighten the mood. People are trying to do that a lot today. I just smirked.

"But, I think you should give Darius a heads up. Be honest with him. It might be easier for you later on if he knows now just in case something does happen."

"Jamie, he just told me I was getting a second chance this morning, and only because I hit number one. What happens if he just up and fires me right then and there?"

"You'll never know until you try. And I think because you hit number one he won't be so quick to fire you." Jamie and his smart logicalness-is that a word? Can I make it one?

Jamie winked at me. I smiled at him. What he just said to me reminded me of Tommy. I think Jamie will be as successful as him one day.

"Well, its 3:30, we should probably head back so I can tell Darius about last nights excursion."

"I'm proud of you Jude."

Jamie put his arm around me and I finally found myself thinking that maybe this won't be so bad.

**One hour, and a headache and a half later, and I was eating my own words. **

"Jude, how could you be so…so…so…IMMATURE!" Darius hollered. "This is the second time this year we've had a drunken incident with you! What am I supposed to do with you?"

I wasn't sure if he wanted me to talk this time. I've tried before but he's just shut me down. He's staring at me. I'll take that as "Jude explain yourself" time. I buckled…I started to cry as soon as I began to talk.

"I didn't mean to Darius! I was already upset last night at the party and then Liam started talking to me and he just made it worse by getting aggravated with me. And my emotions just got the better of me. I broke down and let myself be taken advantage of. And I just told you now because I thought it would be better than you being surprised later on if this guy actually decides to do something." I finally just curled up in the chair with my head in my hands.

All the sudden Darius was holding me. Telling me to "just breathe" and "shh, everything will be alright." Once I finally calmed down a bit after my sudden realization of how serious this could be and my mini break down number 2, Darius started talking to me like a person again instead of baby.

"Look Jude. This is serious, but maybe I came down a bit too hard. It's just that you were behaving so well and doing great for such a long time, that my expectations were let down a little by this, and I snapped. I'm still very upset about this. I'm not goanna fire you on the spot." He's actually kind of laughing now. How the hell can he laugh? I'm scared out of my wits!

"There's no way I'm goanna fire a money maker. But we'll deal with this for real when the time comes. Till then, as your punishment you can help out around the studio for free since your album is done, and you can do whatever it is I need you to do. Maybe you'll find some inspiration if I asked you to mop the bathroom floors :laughs loudly: I can see it now another original by Jude Harrison, 'Mopping the Bathroom Blues.'" He's smirking evilly.

Maybe if I cry again he'll take it back. Oh well, you do the crime, you do the time so they say. "I can take that." I said kind of smiling, it was sorta funny.

I was almost at the door when I turned around and ran to Darius to give him a hug.

"Thanks, for everything. I'm not sure if I deserve what you're doing or what you will do for me when the time comes, but thanks."

"Girl, everyone makes mistakes, some more than others," he nudges me and I smirk, "but you're it, you are a star, and because I'm the Big D, everything will be aight."

I nod my head and smile. Darius is a good guy. I'm glad he's around for the most part. As I'm leaving, my thought that got trashed a while ago is now back. Maybe things won't be so bad and the future will only be brighter.

**Tommy POV in Montana (still)**

I'm in my make shift room at my sister's house, the cell is fully charged, and I'm just about ready to call her. Of course with the luck I have, I'm interrupted. However, instead of Laney landing on me it's none other than Dane, the slightly younger version of me except a bit more stubborn.

Dane's 22 and seriously almost exactly like me now that I think about it. Dark hair, good taste in music, charming, only difference is green eyes and once he gets an idea he becomes passionate about it and doesn't drop it. He's like Leslie in that respect. See, I'm passionate about my ideas, but I know when to let go, something those two never really learned.

"Whatcha up to Tom?" I know he's up to something. It's only a matter of time. Hmm…let's tease him, drag it out, he needs some sort of punishment for interrupting me when I was finally ready to call my girl.

"Nothing much, just lying down." I reply casually.

A small silence passes. "Well don't you want to know what I'm up to?" Inside my head I'm chuckling, he hates it when he doesn't get attention no matter what the situation is.

"Nor particularly," I said with a slight smirk.

"Alright, fine Tom, you want to be an ass when I have something I really want to talk about, then fine, I'll go." He turns to leave.

That jerk, he knows I can't drop it now. He has my interest piqued; sometimes I'm such a girl. Ugh. I'll just play the good older brother part.

"Wait, hold on :sigh: you don't have to go. Sit down and tell big bro what's on your mind."

Dan reluctantly sits down. "Something doesn't feel right. And I don't know what it is. It just seems like everyone's off."

"Well Dane, our sister passed away, mom and dad lost a daughter, Laney lost a mom, and well Darren lost a wife. It's hard, and people are just grieving." I kind of shrug. I makes sense to me; at least this is what my mom told me when I was busy "over analyzing."

"Mom said the same thing. But I honestly think it's more than that. I'm not saying it's everyone, just some people."

On a small laugh, "And what would make you think this about some of those people?" My interest is definitely at an all time high. I'm not goanna let is show though. Everytime I have it's like I encourage him and he follows through with his idea and gets in trouble. So did I because I "encouraged" him. When you're older you just automatically get in trouble for your younger siblings, just because. I always hated that. But so far everytime we've gotten in trouble, it's been for a good cause because he's usually right. Oh wait he's ready to start talking again.

"I might've been snooping around and found something."

Oh geez, he's not serious is he? "Dane! Why are you trying to do this now? Whatever you're thinking, please just drop it out of respect for our sister, just for now."

I put my head down and started shaking it in a "no" fashion. Do I wanna know? Yes. Do I want to get yelled at by my mother at the age of 24? Hell no. Do you know how embarrassing that is? Besides it's true. If its goanna cause trouble he should just cool it for a while, solely out of respect.

"Wow Tom, I though you would be the first to want to know about my discovery seeing as how you like the guy just about as much as I do."

**FREEZE-FRAME!** Is he insinuating what I think he is?

"What are you talking about?" Ever have one of those moments when you know you're asking for trouble, but you just can't seem to stop yourself? This is one. "Are you trying to tell me you think Darren is up to something?"

"No Tommy, I'm _telling_ you that he _was_ up to something and now _he's trying_ to cover his ass."

My jaw fell open. I can feel it. Dane's getting up and walking away. I'm at a loss for words. I don't even what to think about what's going on through that head of his. Why can't my life just be relatively normal? I need my sanity. I really have to call Jude.

Dane turns around right at the door. "Leslie's funeral is tomorrow. Mom wants to get life back to 'normalcy' or whatever. Dinner's in another hour." He's gone.

Wow, sometimes I despise family. Where's Toronto?

A/N: The phone call is goanna be in the next part, or at least at the very end. I don't own anything from Instant Star or the restaurant that Jude and Jamie go to. Pizza-Pizza is a pizza place that I went to a lot when I was in Toronto a few months ago, and I really liked it, so I put it in the story. Keep reading another update might be out either later on tonight or tomorrow. Thanks to those who reviewed again, it means a lot. : )


	3. Crazy Brothers and Home

A/N: Thanks for the support!

**Chapter 3: Crazy Brothers and Home**

**Tommy POV Montana**

I don't think I'll ever figure out why my mom insists upon having dinner in the afternoon. I mean seriously, 3 o'clock is too early, yet here I am gathered at Darren's dining room table watching my mom place bowls of food on the table.

Actually, to be perfectly honest, I could care less what time I ate. My mind is still reeling over that tiny mention of Darren possibly trying to cover his ass for something that Dane mentioned. Now I know I said before that we should drop it out of respect for my sister, but now I'm beginning to think that we should investigate further out of respect for my sister. Gotta love how I'm turning this around. I think after dinner I'll inform Dane of what I've been thinking about.

An hour later, Dane and I were carrying our plates to the sink. I nodded my head towards the stairs and held up my hand with all 5 fingers up. My secret agent man personality kicked in. This was always our code to let each other know we needed to meet.

I went to my room and started looking through the pictures on my camera phone to pass the time. There's only a few. Kwest and I at the soundboard, Kwest and Jude eating Chinese food goofing off, and one of me and Jude at her rehearsal space after our rough recording of "Not Standing Around." Great memories. I'm most definitely calling her, despite the fact that things aren't calmer.

:knock knock:

"Come in." Not that this was needed, Dane was already opening the door anyway.

"Alright Tommy," he said in a whisper while locking the door, "hurry up and get this over with. I have an errand to run." His irritation is easy to understand. After all, I did try to shrug him off earlier.

"Dane, I've changed my mind. I thought about what you said through dinner---"

"And?" That jerk always has to interrupt. It's his cocky way of showing he's right. Ass.

"If you just want to interrupt, then you can forget I asked you to come up and you can leave."

"Wait, continue. I won't say a word until you're done, I swear." And that was my way cocky way to get him to shut up.

"Like I was saying," I think I'll be slow and drag it out, just to be a jerk because he bothered me, "I thought about what you said about Darren during dinner, and I've changed my mind. I think if we have respect for our sister than we should figure out what Darren has been up to." Okay, so I didn't drag it out. This is too important to be a jerk.

"This is so great Tommy! It'll be just like old times before all the Boyz Attack drama! We'll go around town find out all the information we need and…"

"Hold on there killer." He's getting way ahead of himself. "I have a job and a girl to get back to at home." Did I just say I had a girl? I'll get back to that later. "I'll help you with everything I can and come back every once in a while but I need to go home." Poor kid, he looks a little crushed.

"But I couldn't get as much done if you're not here! Is a girl really more important that your sister? Is a job really more important that your sister?" He's trying really hard.

"No Dane. But Darren isn't more important than those things. I think we should figure out what he's up to, since you made it sound so urgent. But before I get to deep and whole-heartedly agree, what _exactly_ did you find?" He's not looking so confident and over-zealous anymore.

"Well, ya see, it's nothing too specific actually. But stuff that could lead to be something really big and specific. I mean receipts can…"

"Receipts! You want to make a fuss over receipts!" I'm in a huff at this point. Of course it's hard to tell because we're still whispering and it's hard to get your anger across when you're shouting in a whisper.

"Tommy you didn't see what they were for!"

:sigh:

"If I give you the benefit of the doubt again and you don't make it worth my while, you are so going to get it."

"The receipts were from sort of spy store type thing and a Walgreen's photo printer. Plus I found an ad for a free-lance private investigator." He looks satisfied, and call me dumb, but I'm not sure where he's going with this.

"What's a Walgreen's? I don't remember that being around here." I know of all the questions to ask.

"It's like a mini market where you can get anything. They're actually fantastic, very convenient. It's a chain that's building up around the country, but that's besides the point Tom! Don't you see what all this means?" I'm giving him a blank stare. "Darren was tracking Leslie and round something that was so awful in his eyes that he had her killed!" He says frantically. I'm just laughing. This is nuts, he sounds like a 10 year old!

"Are you kidding me?" I'm laughing like a hyena in that Disney movie with the lions (Laney made me watch it upon my arrival yesterday, it's not like I just randomly watch Disney movies, pft).

"No Tommy! I'm serious! Think about it!" He's upset because I'm still laughing. He's leaving now. "Fine! Laugh! Go back to your hoity toity rich life! I'm goanna figure out what really happened to Leslie!"

Dane left me with a slam of the door while I continued laughing. The kid had guts, and he seemed positive about his accusations. But, there was just no way. I looked up at the ceiling and started talking to Leslie, sort of like a prayer type thing even though I'm not really religious.

"Leslie, you gotta send that boy a sign and knock some sense into him. I love, and yea, I think some thing is off, but I don't think Darren would've killed you, would he?" I shake my head. "Not to my babble short, but I love you and tomorrow I'll give you a proper good-bye. You were a romantic right? You understand that I have to call my girl." I blew a kiss up to the ceiling because I believe that Leslie is in heaven with the angels.

I picked up my cell phone and called Jude.

**Jude POV Harrison House, Toronto**

I hung around the studio for a little while longer after I got done talking to Darius. Once 6 o'clock hit though, I was out the door and on my way home.

When I got home I found I was alone. My dad left a not saying that he had a business meeting and then he was for drinks. Sadie called and left a message on the house phone that she was goanna hang out with Kwest. Hmm…note to self…ask Sadie about that when she gets home. And yea, my mom's not even in the country so yeah, self explanatory.

Well I was hungry once again, so I went in the kitchen to grab some grub. I'm not that much of a cook. Well I can cook actually, but I'm much too lazy at the current moment in time, so off to the cupboard I go. Hmmm…popcorn it is!

Now let's see, what else does a slightly depressed girl need to complete an evening alone? Oh yes, a dumb love story movie that gives girls false hope and ice-cream. But I'm not the typical girl so people tell me, so scratch the ice-cream and romance movie. I'm eating popcorn and putting Peter Pan in the DVD player! Gotta love those lost boys!

Humph…I wished I lived in Neverland, they're always happy. They only have to worry about Captain Hook, and he's nothing I can't handle. I'll just where my shirt with an alligator on it that I got from Florida that one time I went. He'd turn to mush just like that.

:Ring Ring Ring:

Who dares to call me during my Captain Hook rant? That's when I freeze. Those blue eyes are staring at me. I slowly flip the phone open, I'm afraid if I move to fast that I might wake up and his face will disappear off of the screen on my phone.

"Hello?" I manage to whisper out.

"Jude! I'm so glad you answered! There was only one more ring until it goes to voice mail and I was afraid you weren't goanna answer!" He was talking a mile a minute, I smiled to myself he cares, then realized that he's not here. Cue slightly annoyed Jude.

"First, stop babbling and tell me where in the hell you are Tom!" Then I got sad again. Sometimes I feel like I'm bi-polar. "And when are you coming back?" I ask a little softer. What can I say? I miss my rock. Honestly, at this moment I'm not mad at all, I'm worried and very curious. He's a little quiet. Maybe I should tell him that. Knowing him he probably thinks that I'm goanna bite his head off. Silly Tommy. I'm saving that for when I see him in person.

"Tommy, I'm not goanna yell or scream. I'm worried. It's been almost two days since you left. Can you please tell me what's going on?"

"Well first, I want to say sorry for being all cold secret agent man on Friday at our date. My dad didn't exactly tell me what was going on. He just told me we had to the leave the same night to head back to Montana and that I had not choice in the matter. Sounds bad and lame, I know, and I feel like an ass. But I'll be coming home though."

"Is that who that bald guy was?" He laughs. Ugh only two days and oh how do I miss his laugh. I'm borderline pathetic.

"Yeah, that was him. The bald guy was my dad."

"Well, I know where you are, who the bald guy was, so now that leaves only one question that I still don't know the answer to."

"Why I'm actually in Montana, right?"

"Oh Quincy, you're such a mind reader." I think that came out more sarcastic than I meant it to. "Sorry."

"No, no, no, don't apologize. You have every right to feel whatever emotion you want. Anger, resentment, I'll take whatever you have to throw at me. Because I'll take anything from you, because it's better than nothing." He's so damn cute.

"Alright, after that you're so forgiven, no matter why you're there. I'm still mad though." Just so he knows he's not getting off that easy.

"Gotcha and thank you Ms. Harrison."

"No problem Mr. Quincy. Now back to why you're in Montana." He's quiet again. He takes a deep breath and start's talking again.

"My older sister passes away his past Wednesday. My parents didn't want to tell me over the phone so they sent my father to come get me and bring me to their home here in Montana. Sometimes they're a little drastic."

"Oh, I'm sorry Tommy. I couldn't even imagine loosing Sadie, even though she does have the tendency to drives me nuts." This earns a little laugh from him, which made me feel a little better for him. "So how are you doing?"

"Well, it's hard. I'll miss her a lot. I regret not coming to visit as often as I could have, should have, but I guess there's not much I can do now, except tell her I'm sorry and try to do better. I'm dealing, I'll be ok." I hear the sadness in his voice, and even though there's nothing I can really do to cheer him up, I can still try.

"Wow. I'm proud of you. You're being so strong, but I'm here for you if you need anything. Well on a slightly brighter note…guess who hit number one?"

"Oh my God! Are you serious! You made it girl!" I can hear him smiling and yelling "woo hoo!" over the phone.

"No Quincy, we made it."

"Nah, I'm just the guy in the background. This is all you girl, but thanks! Congratulations! That's definitely a brighter note to my depressing weekend."

"Glad I could be of service :giggle: So not to pressure or rush you or anything, but when do you think you're coming home?" I ask slightly nervous.

"Well Ms. Harrison, I'll be flying back into Toronto Tuesday afternoon. You can come running into my arms in the airport at 3:15 pm, then I have every intention in taking you on that date that we never had."

I'm smiling like an idiot. Thank God he can't see me. "Well I don't know about running into your arms, but you can definitely count on me for that dinner." I say with a smirk. We all know I'll be at that airport ready and waiting to leap into his arms, but sometimes you have to play hard to get.

"Yeah right, ok girl. I gotta go and call a couple other people. I'm sure I have hell to pay for just disappearing."

"Maybe, I'm not sure. But definitely call Kwest. He's worried about you too. We were talking earlier today."

"I'm gone a couple of days and you're already replacing me with Kwest?" He says with mock hurt in his voice.

"Oh Tommy, you know no one could replace you." We laugh.

"Thanks girl. So I'll see you on Tuesday at the air port?" He asks with what I think is hope.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Great. See ya later Jude."

"See ya later Tommy."

:click:

Yep, things are getting better. Most definitely.

A/N: I still don't own anything from Instant Star. That's it for a little while, my head hurts lol. That and I'm having trouble working some of the next stuff to happen. But I hope you like it and let me know what you think. I'll probably be back on Wednesday. Thanks guys: )


	4. We All Have Good and Bad Days

A/N: Ok, here's my latest update. It's not exactly like I had hoped. It's definitely not one of my best. I know where I want to go, but I don't like how I'm getting them there. I'm not sure if that made any sense haha. Anyway, I hope despite my not liking this chapter, maybe you guys will. Thanks to those who reviewed:)

**Chapter 4: We All Have Good and Bad Days**

**Jude POV Harrison House, Toronto**

I do believe this is the best Monday of my life. Wanna know why? This is my last day without "Tommy Time" as I call it, and Tuesday comes after Monday, which means Tommy comes home tomorrow! I woke up with a smile on my face singing that song from that Folgers commercial, ya know what I'm talking about? "Each moment I wake up, I reach for my smiley face cup…" Ok, so I might've fudged the words but it's something like that, that happens to be happy and very catchy. Either way I'm happy and it's noticeable.

"Good morning Jude!" I was greeted by my father as I was bounding down the stairs.

"Hey dad!" I kissed him on the cheek.

"I don't think I've ever seen you so excited to go to school before. What's gotten into you?"

"Tommy." Oops. I'm now receiving the death stare. Then it clicks. Dad might not be Tommy's biggest fan as of now because of the whole Sadie thing. I think I'll take this time to clear the air so he'll let me take off school tomorrow to go to the airport and then dinner with you-know-who. Wait, it looks like I have to listen to him talk first. Ugh.

"I find it absolutely amazing that he cheated on your sister, and you don't seem to care." He said slightly smirking and shaking his head.

"Well, you cheated on my mom and I still talk to you." Ok, that might not have been the nicest thing to say, he looks sad. Damn. "I'm sorry, but it's true. Besides, Tommy never cheated on Sadie, and he's my produce/best friend type person."

"How do you know he never cheated on her?"

"Because dad, he's Tommy and he has no reason to like to me. He never has and never will. I believe in him."

"I guess I understand. Forgive me though; I'm not as overjoyed about the whole thing as you are about the whole ordeal." He said with sarcasm and a slight smile. I love my dad, he's so me sometimes. "Anyway, why doe he have you so happy?" Then a weird look came on his face. "Oh no, Jude! You and he…aren't…ugh!"

"OH MY G-D! DAD! NO!" I blushed a little at the thought. "He's been gone for a few days and he's coming back home tomorrow."

"Phew, you had me worried there for a second." We both laughed.

"Well dad, I was wondering…could I maybe not go to school tomorrow?"

"Why?" He probably knows why and is just torturing me.

"Tommy's coming home tomorrow, like I said earlier, and I wanted to surprise him at the airport tomorrow since he was there to see me when I got home from tour." It seemed logical enough for an "on the spot" answer. Besides, I didn't want to tell my dad about Tommy's sister and our potential date. It's his personal business and he may not want everyone to know, and as for the date…well, I just don't think my dad would be that accepting.

"I guess it's alright. I've been keeping contact with your teachers and they've said you've been doing better. Yeah…you can go."

I practically screeched with excitement as I leaped at my dad. "Thank you so much! It's getting late so I should get going to school then to the studio. I love you! Bye!"

And with that, I was off to school.

**Tommy POV Montana**

I didn't sleep at all last night. Maybe 2 hours tops. Part of my non-sleep was due to my great conversation with Jude. But the main source of my restlessness and tears last night were because of Leslie.

I had cried, but sometimes it just takes a while for thing to just click. I had moments but it just didn't really feel final until my mom came in to tell me what time I had to be ready for the funeral today. I wouldn't see her, or hear from her ever again.

It's still too early to start getting ready, and I have nothing to do. And as for right now, I think I'm all cried out. Maybe I could call Jude again! No, wait, it's like 5 here, so it's gotta be like 8 there. She's probably in her first period class :laughs: sleeping.

Jude. I'm so happy about our conversation last night. I thought there would be a lot of yelling and screaming and not so many smiles and laughs. She's goanna be the first person I see when I get off that plane tomorrow. And it's with those thoughts that I finally drifted off to sleep.

**2 hours later…**

I felt a gentle shaking and my name being called. I opened my eyes and saw my mom. She threw me a warm smile and gave me a tight hug.

"Morning sweetheart. We're leaving for the ceremony in another hour or so. Try to be downstairs by 8 so you can grab a quick breakfast." With a kiss on the cheek, she began heading towards my door.

"Hey mom?"

"Yes Thomas?"

"Can I talk to you about something?" She takes a deep sigh. She probably thinks I'm going to talk about Darren again. She would be right. Once I finally got back to sleep with sweet thoughts of Jude, Dane and what we had been talking about last night kept drifting in and out of my mind.

"Is it going to upset me?" I looked at her pale complexion that usually had a rosy tint and a beautiful glow, her frail looking limbs, and this shadow of exhaustion that seemed to overtake her other wise usually cheery exterior, and I just couldn't do it.

I smiled. "Is it raining outside, because I was wondering if I should where a jacket?"

"No, it's not raining." She got up to leave. "Thank you for not asking what you really wanted to. I'm not sure I can do that today. Remember, downstairs at 8 o'clock."

**A few hours later….**

I watched everyone proceed past me putting flowers on my sister's casket as they were leaving towards their cars. I had cried some more as I listened to people go up and talk about what a great person Leslie was. Funny thing is, well things more like it, was that hearing people talk about her actually made me feel better. I thought it wouldn't help at all, but it was nice to see that other people were touched by her life, and that made me smile.

The other thing you may ask just happened. I've been watching Darren. He didn't go up and say anything about Leslie,_ his wife._ Not a word. Not a tear shed. He kept on looking towards the back of the church and checking his cell phone, and it wasn't for the time because he was wearing a wrist watch (yea I checked, sue me). He just went by with his flower and smiled into the grave. The smile sent a shiver down my spine.

I finally rose from my seat and placed the last rose on her casket and whispered to her.

"Good bye Leslie. I love you." I looked down. "Dane and me will figure out what really happened. Just watch out for us and we'll see you again some day singing with the angels. Bye." One more silent tear fell down my cheek as I felt a strong hand on my shoulder.

"Everything's goanna be alright Tom." I heard Dane say. "I'm going back to Toronto with you." My head snapped to look at him with a look of confusion. He must've sensed the question I was about to ask him.

"Listen Tom, I started looking at what I had gathered last night, and everything I have leads back to Toronto, back to all of ours hometown. Tonight we mourn, and tomorrow on our 5 hour flight, I'll fill you in."

Dane turned and walked away. I followed shortly there after, wondering what kind of ride I was in for this time.

A/N: Well, I hope it wasn't a disappointment. Please read and review, I always enjoy reading what you guys have to say because I read a lot of your guys fan fictions that you post and I enjoy them too. If anyone has any ideas, let me know, it might help me haha. Anyway r&r and I'll most likely have a chapter out tomorrow with Tommy's arrival back home with his brother and the date haha. Love to you all :)


	5. Tuesday Mornings

**Chapter 5: Tuesday Mornings**

**Jude POV G-Major**

"Here we are," I said turning off the engine to my pimped out mustang, courtesy of Darius.

"Thank G-d!" Sadie yelled throwing the door open.

Hearing her heels click on the pavement, I realized I should be insulted by her excitement to leave. So while slamming my door shut I hollered…

"What's that supposed to mean?!?" She puts her arm around my shoulder.

"You may have gotten better since you were 16, but you still haven't mastered the art form that is driving." I put my head down. Because yeah, as frustrating as it is, she's right. "Besides this giddy attitude you have going on out of nowhere had you going down the road like a mad woman! There's no way being out of school could've made you this happy."

::shrug::

"Dad said I could stay here so I could pick up a certain someone from the airport."

"Oh my G-d! MOM! Jude, why did…" Sadie stopped abruptly. I suppose my sudden mood swing didn't go unnoticed. Leave it to Sadie to bring me out of my happiness. Even if it was accidental. "Oh Jude, I'm sorry. I just got my hopes up ::sigh:: Well, if it's not mom, then…" Cue that pesky light bulb again. "TOMMY'S COMING BACK TODAY?!?"

My smug smile returns, and her scowl has now arrived. I guess she's still a little upset about their break-up. But who can blame her? I mean, I'd probably be the same way. Oh wait, I am, ha. I haven't talked to Shay in wow, I think over a year now. Kudos to Sadie for how she handles herself when it comes to a cheating ex, even if he didn't really cheat on her. Stop rambling to myself, change the subject immediately!

"Tell ya what Sades. Since I seemed to scare you earlier with my driving, and I'm leaving you car-less in the afternoon, how about I buy you that lovely espresso machine you were eying a few weeks ago?" I see her lips start to curl into a smile. Mission accomplished!

"Sounds good I guess. Besides that gives me an extra reason to talk to Kwest today." She looks all dreamy. She has my attention.

"Kwest?" An even bigger smile is on her face if that's even possible.

"Yeah. I like him, and I'm pretty sure he likes me too." I can so picture them together.

"Awe Sadie! That's too cute! You should totally go for it!"

"I think I will. But slow this time, to make sure I get it right. Kwest deserves that."

"So do you Sades," I said with a wink, and then sauntered off to Kwest to tell him our boy was coming home and maybe get some dirt on him and Sadie.

I peaked into studio C, and spotted my target.

"Oh Kwe-est!" I said in a sing-song voice. "Guess who's coming home this afternoon?"

"Tommy." He says not even looking up. Whoa! How come he's not as happy as I am?

"What's wrong? I thought you'd be happy he's coming back so soon." I voiced my exact thoughts, go figure.

"I am. ::sigh:: Kind of."

"Care to elaborate?"

"He left because Leslie passed away."

"His sister." I said with a solemn tone that matched his.

"Yeah. He called me yesterday after the funeral. I don't know he didn't just tell me!" He went from sad, to pissed off in two seconds flat. I don't think I've ever seen him do that before.

"Did you know her very well?"

"Listen Jude, I don't really wanna talk about it anymore." He's rubbing his temples. Poor guy, he looks awful. "Umm… Tommy's brother is coming home with him, and I'm sure you want to talk with Tom alone. Do you want me to go to the airport with you? I'll take Dane and you can take Tom?"

"I guess. The airport's forty minutes away. Tom's, um, their flight lands at 3:15. We should leave around 2:30. So, I'll just see you out front. Bye Kwest!"

I bolted out of the room without waiting for confirmation from him. The atmosphere, was just, ugh, I couldn't take it anymore. I mean what's going on? By a simple visit, that was supposed to be happy and cheery, I have a ton more questions then I already had about Tommy's life.

I mean, who in the hell ever mentioned a brother? And said his brother coming home with him? And I know Kwest has known him for ten years, but why react this way?

Everyone is just such a mystery. Sometimes I don't think I'll ever understand anyone, especially the man of mystery himself, Tommy Quincy.

**Tommy POV Somewhere in the Skies**

You'd think I'd be used to it by now, but I'm not. I despise flying. Being in first class doesn't help the situation either. I know the plane isn't gonna crash, and that I'm more likely to get into a car accident, but at every sign of turbulence, I still feel the urge to scream and cry. G-d I can be a wuss.

"So Tom, do you want me to fill you in on what I've found so far?" Dane talks! He's been watching the movies the flight selected for the past few hours.

"I still can't believe that you found out enough information in two days that leads you back to Toronto." I said a little sceptically. It is hard to believe. I mean, just the other day he was babbling about receipts and now we have legitimate information.

"I work fast, what can I say? Besides it doesn't hurt that Monica works at a police station and Darren is so careless."

"Monica?"

"Ehh… she's just this girl I've been seeing on and off for a while. Can we please just stay on track for once?"

I put my hands up defensively. "Hey, you're the one that brought it up man. But go ahead and tell me what you got."

"Well first things first, the private eye's name is Richard Walken…"

"Like Richard Walken, our old neighbor when we were kids? Who would've thought he'd turn out to be a private eye? He was such a klutz as a kid." Oops. I'm supposed to stay on topic.

"Duh Tom. How many other Richard Walken's have you heard of?" Someone's touchy. "Can I continue now?" I just nod my head.

"Ok. Well, the first payment that was ever wired to Toronto was about two months ago to Richard. Ever since then, calls have been going back and forth from Rich to Darren. Monica also found that they were both travelling back and forth. The last time Darren was in Toronto was exactly one week before Leslie's accident. That's what made me want to come to Toronto. I don't have much on the receipts yet."

"Wow. I thought you were joking. That's a decent start I suppose. I just don't know what he could've been looking for. Or what could've even happened that would make him start all of this. It's unbelievable." Far-fetched even.

"Anyway. Let's take a break from the seriousness. It gives me a head ache after a while. Tell me what I've missed out on since I've been in Montana. It's hard to keep up with you Canadian super stars when you're in America," he said on a chuckle. Our conversations take such huge swings its ridiculous.

"Nothing much really. I'm pretty much doing the same thing I was doing the last time you were around. I'm still producing at G-Major, hanging with Kwest, and attempting to stay out of trouble." Hmmm…..what else? "Oh, Darius runs G-Major now, and he made me a VP."

"Sounds like you're still doing well as always. You still with that girl? What was her name…Sandy?"

"Pft. Close. Sadie and no. Things have been over for quite some time now."

"You don't seem too bummed." Ha, he has no idea. "Wait. You have someone else already, don't you?"

"Well, sort of. I don't really want to talk about it. Don't wanna jinx it, ya know?"

"Will all passengers please return their chairs and trays to the upright positions, and buckle their seat belts. We are now preparing for landing at the Toronto International Airport," came the stewardess' voice. Ah, the sweetest words I've heard all day!

Yes! Only ten more minutes until that beautiful blonde is back in my arms.


	6. The Long Awaited Meeting Sort of

**Chapter 6: The Long Awaited Meeting (Sort of)**

**Jude POV Toronto Airport**

I love airports. Loved ones get to see each other after a given period of time and are finally reunited. And there's that one perfect moment when all wrong doings are forgotten, and it's just you and that one person.

That's how it felt when I saw Tommy step out of the terminal. Still beautiful as ever. I know it's only been a few days, but you'd be amazed at how much you can miss someone you're used to seeing everyday.

He's looking for me! I can tell. He's scanning the room, ha. He found me. Should I run to him? Nah. Too cliché. I'll just keep my spot next to the ever sulky Kwest and smile brightly.

"Hey," he says stopping directly in front of me.

"Hi," I reply still sitting.

"Get your butt over here girl," he says pulling me up into a hug.

I get lost in his arms every time. His scent is like my drug. It's the perfect mix of Curve and leather. Right here, right now, in this moment, any possible resentment or anger I have towards him, is gone and replaced with pure love.

Love.

I think I really do love him. Shh. Don't tell.

"Harrison, I've got to breathe at some point." He's such a guy. Way to kill the moment Tom.

"Ahem." For the first time I noticed the guy that was with Tommy. "Aren't you going to introduce me?" Stranger boy said with a nudge and a wink to Tommy.

I don't know if he was winking to Tommy because he knows something that I don't about our relationship, or if he did it because he thinks I'm a "fine young thang" as Spied once put it. Seems random, but on tour last summer, Wally and I were talking to this roadie named Lisa. Spied came up to us and did the exact same thing stranger man just did. Spied ended up hooking up with Lisa. Need I say more about the wink and nudge? Whatever. As hot as stranger guy is, I have Tommy. At least I think I do.

"Um, yea. Jude, this is my younger brother Dane. Dane, this is my girl Jude," Tommy says with his arm suddenly around my shoulder. Territorial much? I definitely have him. "And Dane you and Kwest already know each other."

"Kwest man! How are you?" Dane said turning his attention away from me, holding his hand out to Kwest.

Kwest just stares blankly.

"Dane. It's nice to see you. You're riding with me, and Jude's taking Tommy. Let's go." Kwest still hasn't gotten out of his mood. That's the most he's said since I saw him this morning, besides a few grunts here and there. Tommy looks a little sad.

"Can we catch up later?" Tommy asks Kwest a little hopeful. He looks like a wounded puppy, if I do say so myself.

"Whatever. Let's just go," he said turning away. "I'll drop Dane off at the apartment around 8." And with that he was gone, with a nervous looking Dane trailing behind.

"Don't take too much offense," I said putting my arm around Tom, "he's been like this all day." He took his arm off of me. I feel cold. I'm pathetic.

"I'll deal with it later I guess. He's probably upset with me about Leslie." He's so sad. Anyone can see it if they look in his eyes. "For right now though, I think I just want to go home and relax." He picked up his carry-on and put his arm around me again. This time with an added kiss to my cheek. Inwardly I'm like a giggly five year old. I've got to keep my composure though. Easier said than done. I've got to be blushing like crazy.

"Want to come with me and watch a movie or something?"

"That's the best offer I've had all day Quincy."

"So you've had many offers?"

"Duh. I am Jude Harrison, of course I've had offers. Being number one can have that kind of effect on a girl."

"And I have an ego."

I gave him a light hearted push, and off we went.


	7. What Are We?

**Chapter 7: What Are We?**

**Tommy POV, His apartment**

Finally! I'm back in my good old Toronto apartment. Three days is a long time to be away when you're used to living by yourself. I really missed this place, especially the blonde seated on my couch.

I can hardly believe she's actually here. This isn't the date I owe her. I hope she knows that.

"What movie are we gonna watch?"

"Huh?"

"Are you that lost in thought Quincy? You said we were gonna watch a movie."

"I did didn't I?" That just earned an eye roll from Jude. "Why don't you go pick one?"

"Alright then." She looks so cute. I love how she gets a little gleam in her eye when she gets to do the simplest things. "How about 'The Grudge'?"

"Sure."

"Aren't you going to put it in?"

"You're the one that's up."

"Are you serious? Your system freaking looks like a space station. I'm not touching that thing."

"It's not that complicated. But ok." I got up from the couch to put in the movie. Maybe getting up could work to my advantage. I'll just pop in the movie, sit down, and put my arm around her. That's not too cheesy is it?

::CRASH::

"Ouch!"

"Oh my G-d! Tommy are you ok?"

Smooth Quincy. That table's only been there for three years.

"Yeah, I'll be alright. Just a little sore," I say trying to get up off of the floor. That table's out of here come tomorrow.

"Here, let me help you. Put your arm around my shoulder." Well I just inadvertently accomplished my original goal. Sweet!

"Ugh. Thanks."

"Sit down on the couch. I'll go get you some ice for your knee." She's walking away. Does she even know where my kitchen is?

"Hey Tommy," I guess not.

"Yes…"

"Umm, where's the kitchen?" She's so cute.

"Through the swinging doors that are ahead of the front door."

I can hear her rattling around. It's nice having her here. It's nice that she didn't laugh at me. Honestly, I probably would've given a good chuckle. Other people would've laughed too. She truly is one of a kind.

"Here you go," she handed me the ice as she sat down next to me. "Put your leg up on the table so it doesn't swell. I need you to be able to move around."

"Thanks Nurse Jude." Oh the ideas that come with that.

"It's nothing. You think you can handle watching the movie with no more accidents now?" And the sarcasm returns.

"I think I can manage," I reply with my arm around her. She smiled and just leaned into me. Mission accomplished.

**Jude POV, Still Tommy's Apartment**

I like Tommy's scent. I think I've said that before. Being this close to him feels really nice though. I think he feels the same way. I've caught him looking at me a few times during the movie, and he would just hold me tighter. I certainly didn't mind. I wish it could be like this all the time.

"You still with me, girl?" Hmm, movies over.

"Yea, I'm sorry. Just thinking."

"About what?"

This is kind of a loaded question. I'm thinking about him, but there's still the thought of those pesky pictures in the back of my mind. I'm sure if I should mention those to him. I mean, after all, Darius said that he would take care of it. But how?

"Is it important?" I also wish I could stop spacing out.

"Kind of, but not right now. Right now everything is fine. Perfect even."

"Alright then."

"Can I ask you a question?" I'm just gonna ask him about us. What's the worst that could happen?

"Depends. If I answer it wrong, could yelling be involved?" Typical.

"There isn't really a wrong answer."

"I love questions like those. Ask away." I bet you in ten minutes he regrets saying that.

"I've been thinking these past few days Tommy, and…"

"That's not a good thing. Nothing is ever ok when conversations start out like that." Why do people feel it necessary to interrupt me? Ugh.

"Just keep quiet till I'm done asking, ok?" He gives an uneasy nod.

"Ok."

"Ok. So as I was saying, I've been thinking these past couple days, about us for the most part. Is there an 'us'? I mean I think there is. There's definitely something there. I really felt it when I saw you looking for me in the airport, and even more when we hugged. I just got this amazing feeling, and feel, I guess, overwhelmed. It's sort of this nice calming feeling, but a rush all at the same time. And I think you feel the same way. Like during the movie you would hold me tighter when you looked at me, and you always get protective of me when it comes to a lot of different things. And you can't say its brotherly cause brothers don't kiss their sisters like we did on my 16th or in Darius' office for that matter. And there was my most recent birthday. So, is there an 'us'?" I think I forgot to breathe.

"Wow." I hate one word phrases. They prolong answers to questions so much. He seems kind of dumb-founded, but he has that slight smirk on his face. He better have more to say.

"I was actually planning on talking about us on our date, but since…"

"This isn't a date?" I said slightly irritated. Could've fooled me.

"Well, yea, this is a date. But I was planning on taking you to dinner and a movie and then bring up the topic of us. However, seeing as how you beat me to the punch now is as good a time as any."

"Oh. So. Ok." I can't form an actual sentence. I'm such a loser. He was going to take me out, that's cute.

"Alright, I'm going to talk now. And the same goes for you, no talking till I'm all finished. Ok?"

"Sure." This should be good. This will give me time to compose myself for the let down that is probably coming my way. My confidence goes back and forth, I really wish it would pick a side.

"You've already said some of what I wanted to tell you. There's so much more to it than that though. You brighten up my day by just looking at me, and you have this way of making me feel complete." Cue the blushing. "I can honestly say that I've never felt that way around someone before. It's hard to explain and put into words. Humph. I was hoping that would come out more eloquently."

"Eloquence is overrated." We both laughed a little bit.

"So Jude," he started inching closer to me.

"Yes?" I swallow the lump that formed in my throat.

"Can I kiss you?" He finishes mere inches away from my face. Oh boy.

"Do you really need to ask?" I say quietly, looking into his blue depths. Then he leaned in, closing what little space was left between us. My G-d I missed his mouth. His amazing, soft, warm mouth. We managed to get even closer when his hands became tangled in my hair, and my hands began running up and down his back.

"Hey guys! What's--- whoa!" Ugh! Again, why must people interrupt!?!?!

"Oh. Hello Dane." At least Tommy doesn't seem happy we had to stop either.

"Hey Dane! Where's Kwest?" I said with my best fake, forced smile. If memory serves me right, he was supposed to bring Dane home.

"Oh, he might as well have pushed me out of the car. He's been quite the downer. What are you two up to?" He asked plopping down in between us. Brothers. Pft.

"Jude and I were just talking about some stuff."

"Is that so?" He asked looking at me, with some stupid smirk. I wonder if all Quincy's have that stupid smirk.

"Yea, we were talking. Well Tom, I should be getting home." I say heading towards the door.

"Wait! I'll walk you to your car." What a gentleman that Tommy is.

"Ok." I say with a smile.

"Sorry about Dane. He should hold the crown for the person with worst timing ever," he said once we were outside.

"It's no big deal. It happens."

"Yea, well next time I'll be locking the door."

"Who's to say there'll be a next time?" I say with a giggle.

"I see how it is Harrison. Feel free to leave now."

"Ha ha ha." Awkward. "So what does this mean for us?" What can I say; sometimes I just can't help myself.

"I think it means we're together if that's ok with you."

"Yeah, it's definitely ok with me. You?"

"Most definitely."

"We should probably keep it quiet though, huh? I mean I don't want Sadie or anyone else at G-Major to give us trouble. Especially Sadie since I live with her." He was probably gonna ask to keep it quiet anyway. I figured I'd just save him the trouble. And it actually makes a lot of sense, really. Not that many people would be happy for us. I know for a fact my dad would most likely attempt to hire a hit man, ha ha.

"Yea. I guess we should keep it quiet, at least for another few months. Just once everything gets settled down."

"Sounds good. I'll see you at the studio tomorrow, right?"

"As long as Darius doesn't fire me. I never called him the other day."

"I'm sure he'll understand, once you tell him what happened. He's actually a very understanding person. But just in case, good luck," I said opening my car door. I wouldn't be in such a rush if I didn't have school tomorrow and a dad at home. But I do, so I am.

"Thanks. Bye Jude."

"Bye Tommy." He kissed me again. I could so get used to that.

A/N: Sorry for the wait. Life gets crazy as you all know, haha. So this is my update and I like how it turned out. I'm going to try and kick the story into high gear now, and try to get into my real plot, haha. As always thanks for reading, I really appreciate it, and please read and review. Let me in on your thoughts, haha. : D

Oh and Happy Thanksgiving!


End file.
